The Way We Were
by anime-patriot
Summary: Inuyasha was heartbroken and he needed a way to let it all out. What better way than to write a song and sing about the way he was feeling? Inspired by the song Like We Used To. Read Review and Enjoy! Rated M just in case...


**Alright everyone, I heard this song and I HAD** **to make a fic involving it. This is actually my first fic that can be viewed by anyone and I'm quiet proud of it. And it's also my fic that doesn't involve sex. =] Hope you all enjoy and review! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any rights to the song Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon or any of the rights to any portion of the Inuyasha franchise. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**The only thing I own are the stories I write.**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha stood behind the curtains in the café; he peeked out at the crowd that was there. It was open mic night and he needed something to let his emotions out. Even if it had been over three months. Over three months since him and the girl who he had thought was the love of his life had broken up.

He started to daydream, her long hair that reached her mid back, the way she laughed and smiled. The way they kissed. The way they hugged. The way they touched. The way they made love. Inuyasha still felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he thought about her. Talked about her. He could hardly say her name anymore without remembering all the time they had spent together.

Kagome…It almost sounded foreign to him now. He tried to avoid any conversation about her that came up among his friends about what had happened between them. How could he tell them that they had broken up because she felt as if they were drifting apart? That he still had feelings for an ex-girlfriend. A relationship that had been over for at least a year and a half before they had gotten together.

How could he tell them that she had found comfort in the arms of a different man? Kouga. He hated thinking about that man's name. It pained him to even think about Kouga and Kagome together. He hated the feeling that he had in fact pushed her into the arms of another man.

How could he have let that happen? How could he have been so blind that she had started to feel under-appreciated by him? That she had begun to feel unloved?

At first he drank his pain away, refusing to cry over a woman. But he couldn't fight it. He had cried. Multiple times. Now instead of tears it was just pain. He knew he was wallowing in his own misery. Inuyasha knew he had to do something, so he started to write. Not a story. Not a sappy poem. But a song. A song that would get out all of his feelings and emotions about how he still loved her. How he felt about Kouga and her being together. That he missed her.

Even if she would never hear it at least it was written. Then all of a sudden it dawned on him to sing it. He had always been a talented singer and piano player so he figured why not. That's why he was at this café tonight. To sing his song. Play the piano. And hopefully not cry in front of the café customers.

The MC announced the next person to come on, "Everyone put your hands together for Inuyasha Akurei. He will be performing a song he wrote while playing the piano."

Inuyasha heard the audience clap and he knew that was his cue. He walked out onto the small stage from behind the parted curtains. He gave a small wave at the crowd and took his seat at the piano. He took a deep breath and forced his mind to focus on the piano keys. He began to play.

_**I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,**_

_**Sharing pillows and cold feet.**_

_**She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat,**_

_**Under blankets and warm sheets.**_

_**If only I could be in that bed again...**_

_**If only it were me instead of him...**_

Inuyasha kept playing, his eyes closed as he let his body relax and let his hands glide gracefully over the keys with every note he played. His voice was surprisingly soft yet strong and full of all the emotions he wanted to let out. He kept playing letting go of his tension.

_**Does he watch your favorite movies?**_

_**Does he hold you when you cry?**_

_**Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?**_

_**Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"**_

_**Does he do all these things, like I used to?**_

Inuyasha looked up and looked out into the crowd whose dull whispers were now completely silent as they listened to him play and sing. Their attention was completely fixated on him and how beautifully he was playing. He watched as some people's eyes widened, and jaws dropped.

His eyes wandered over the crowd and his gaze caught that of another person's. A person he knew very well. Kagome. It looked as if she had tears in her eyes. She wasn't the only one. But his focus was on her now. He kept playing for whatever reason. Even more emotion escaping. His gaze staying locked on hers, his eyes soft. His hands continued to move over the piano keys. He was now singing directly to her as his mind wandered back to all the wonderful times they had together. He chocked back the lump he felt in his throat he didn't want to cry.

_**Fourteen months and seven days ago...**_

_**Oh, I know you know,**_

_**How we felt about that night.**_

_**Just your skin against the window...**_

_**And you took it slow,**_

_**And we both know...**_

_**It should've been me inside that car.**_

_**It should've been me instead of him... in the dark.**_

_**Does he watch your favorite movies?**_

_**Does he hold you when you cry?**_

_**Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?**_

_**Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"**_

_**Does he do all these things, like I used to?**_

Inuyasha knew that Kagome knew he was singing about their past relationship and her current one with Kouga. Inuyasha looked away, his eyes looking down at the keys. He felt the lump returning in his throat but he choked it back yet again. He closed his eyes as one tear managed to escape his eyes. It ran slowly down his cheek, his heart feeling as if it was breaking all over again. As if he was reliving the night she told him that she felt as if they were going down two separate paths and should break up.

Inuyasha didn't realize how many people he had actually brought to tears that night. Not just Kagome and himself and a few other people. But what was almost half of the café. Everyone around him was in complete shock and awe as he continued to play.

_**I know, love,**_

_**Happens all the time, love,**_

_**You're on my mind, love,**_

_**It happens all the time- love, yeah.**_

_**Will he love you like I loved you?**_

_**Will he tell you everyday?**_

_**Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?**_

_**Can you promise me if this ones right:**_

_**Don't throw it all away?**_

_**Can you do all these things?**_

_**Will you do all these things...**_

_**Like we used to?**_

_**Oh, like we used to...**_

Inuyasha's hands slowed as he finished his song, feeling another tear manage to escape. He wiped his cheek gently in a smooth motion, hoping no one would notice. He stood and bowed, forcing a smile onto his face and waving once to the audience who stayed quiet a few more seconds before erupting into applause.

Inuyasha walked off the stage and heard the MC, "Wow…I think we're all going to need a few tissues after that. We hope to have you back soon Inuyasha. And that's all we have tonight for open mic night. Hope you all have a wonderful evening and enjoy your beverages."

Inuyasha smiled a bit, a real one this time, happy that everyone had liked his performance. He received more congrats as he made his way out of the café. He didn't bother looking for Kagome doubting she would want to talk to him or see him after that. He hoped that he hadn't embarrassed her. Even if no one knew that that song was about her.

He walked down the street, his hands tucked in his jacket pockets, shielding them from the slightly nippy wind that blew. He felt a tap on his shoulders from behind. He turned and raised an eyebrow expecting to see another person from the café that wanted to congratulate him and didn't get the chance. Instead he saw the person that wouldn't leave his mind, now matter how hard her tried. It was Kagome.

"You were great, Inuyasha," She said softly. Her hands tucked in her jacket pockets, the same as his. He thought quietly to himself about how beautiful she looked in the evening light. How the glow from the setting sun seemed to enhance her beauty ten fold if that was even possible.

"Thanks, Kagome," He responded after a few seconds. "It's been awhile…" He said. Not sure of what else to say. Kagome nodded, "Yeah it has. I hope you've been okay." Inuyasha nodded back in response, "You?" He asked. Kagome nodded again, "Yeah I have."

Inuyasha smiled at her a bit, he knew he was going to regret asking her but he couldn't help it, "So how are you and Kouga doing?" Kagome stared off and sighed softly. Inuyasha bit his lower lip, "Sorry…I was just curious." Kagome looked back at him, "No, no. It's okay. He and I didn't work out like I had thought. We didn't have much in common. He found someone who did. Some girl named Ayame."

Inuyasha licked his lips, "Oh I'm sorry to hear-" Kagome cut him off, "It's alright, Inuyasha. I deserve it for what I did to you. I didn't know you still felt the way you do about me." Inuyasha nodded, "I do." He figured there was no point to make excuses. After his performance there was no denying how he felt and how heartbroken he was.

Kagome tipped her chin up and raised up on her toes, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Do you think you'd be willing to take me back after how stupid I've been?" She asked quietly. Inuyasha was shocked by the kiss, not seeing it coming. "I don't know…If we do this again, we have to make it work. I promise to make sure you feel loved every single day. To always listen to you when you want to be listened to. Things will be different this time around, Kagome," He said quietly.

Kagome nodded in agreement, "And I agree to be more patient. I know it's hard for you to get emotions out and-" Inuyasha cut her off this time, "No. I'm going to make sure that's different too. I'm not going to slack off this time. As long as you're willing to stick it out through thick and thin. I do believe in second chances."

Kagome smiled at him, "Okay. And I promise. I'm not going to leave right away. We've invested too much time with each other." Inuyasha smiled back at her, "Okay…I love you Kagome."

Kagome reached up and kissed him again, "I love you too, Inuyasha. Thank you." Inuyasha looked at her and grabbed her hand, "No thank you."

They walked together holding hands. This time things were going to be different. And it would all be for the better.

* * *

**And that concludes my first fic that was for ****anyone**** and not just a mature audience! Lol, I actually really like this fic. Thank you to all who read this and those of you who will hopefully review and favorite this! ^_^ Anywho until next time~**

**ALSO PLEASE READ THIS: ****If you are curious about the song this is where it can be found.**

**The song should be the ****last one on the list****. ****The one titled Piano Version. ****^_^**

**The link I tried to post doesn't show up so just go to playlist . com. And type in "A Rocket To The Moon - Like We Used To" WITHOUT the quotations in the search bar and go down to whichever one says Piano Version.**


End file.
